


The Clover Castle ~Black Clover Headcanons~

by ItWasMeDihoe



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasMeDihoe/pseuds/ItWasMeDihoe
Summary: Headcanons for the lovely characters from Black Clover! Everyone is applicable ~From my tumblr blog Theclovercastle. With tumblrs new rules coming into affect I'm aware a LOT of my writing has been flagged/hidden and will be potentially removed. So to save requests I've personally worked on I'll upload them all here in various collections. Please enjoy and feel free to request more!Buns





	1. Nozel x Reader / Nebra x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request Was: Hello! I would like to request relationships headcanons with Nozel Silva and Nebra Silva?

**NOZEL SILVA**

  * Honestly, people are going to be surprised when they discover that Nozel has an s/o that wasn’t a by-product of some political arrangement. Everyone knows he’s God’s gift in looks but he is **HARD WORK**.
  * He’s not very affectionate to his s/o, in public or behind closed doors, but there are the odd times where he’ll be a little endearing. 
  * Lavishes his s/o in the finest of goods. They’re going to look like royalty if they’re going to be in a relationship with him. It’s only fitting.
  * He likes to vent to his s/o about his day before bed, honestly, it’s so therapeutic to rant to them and have them quietly listen. The fact that they’re biasedly on his side isn’t bad either.
  * Before bed his s/o is allowed to touch his hair, but only then. He’ll love feeling their fingers massage his scalp and run through his glorious mane.
  * So long as his s/o doesn’t look down on him or judge his actions he won’t do the same in return. He’ll put his s/o on that pedestal if they make it easy for him to do so.
  * Will not let anyone disrespect his s/o, that’s almost as good as disrespecting him and that is not fucking on. He’ll put that person in their place so fast and hard that they’ll not know what hit them. This includes his own family too.
  * He’ll hold his s/o’s hands but they’ll be hard-pressed to get kisses from him often. He’s not sure he sees the point in lavishing his s/o with love and affection often.
  * When he does though he’s quite soft? His touch and kisses are always very delicate. 



 

**NEBRA SILVA**

  * Affectionate when she wants something and that’s her biggest tell because she’s barely like that any time else.
  * Honestly, she didn’t enter the relationship with feelings for her s/o, or with any long-term plan in mind. She does things that will ultimately benefit herself mostly.
  * Expects to be respected and treated like she’s a queen. Dote on her and she’ll be more pleasant than usual.
  * In some instances, though she will spoil her s/o in return, mostly because they can’t look anything less than perfect or she thinks people might start looking down on her too and that’s not allowed.
  * Likes telling jokes to her s/o and hearing them laugh in return. She’ll know the difference between a fake and a real laugh too. If it’s genuine it’ll even heart warm her a little bit.
  * Loves having her s/o’s undivided attention. If they’re completely enamoured by whatever she has to say she will feel amazing. She might even be willing to reward her s/o for their affection.
  * Honestly, sometimes she treats her s/o more like a pet than a human. She’ll praise them when they’ve done something right, scold when they’ve done something she thinks is wrong. She’s really condescending but that’s the way she likes it.
  * If her s/o is quite popular or a very upstanding noble, you bet your arse she’s going to flaunt them. She wants everyone to know that **SHE** is the one that bagged them and she will literally go out of her way to make as many people jealous as she possibly can.




	2. Asta x Noelle Silva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Was: Hi! I don't know if you do ships but can I get some Noelle and Asta headcanons about their relationship after and before they get together?

**NOELLE SILVA & ASTA** 

  * Noelle totally knows she’s into him but she’s going to deny it to the death until she literally can’t anymore. 
  * Like, he’s totally not the one for her okay? She’ll fake it until she makes it. 
  * Except that just doesn’t pan out and she finds herself spending a little too much time thinking about him. 
  * She’s so confused. 
  * Noelle decides to try dropping a few hints here and there because she doesn’t want to confess outright. This does not work. 
  * Vanessa literally has to intervene and just explain to her that men are idiots and she’ll have to just spell it out for Asta. 
  * Asta obviously remains oblivious the entire time, just thinking Noelle was just acting a little weird until she very literally screams at him all like  _“I like you, you idiot!”_
  * Asta is quite stunned and honestly, his first thoughts are of sister Lily.
  * He might even turn Noelle down at first. 
  * But, after a few restless nights, he’ll start to realise that maybe he’s wrong. 
  * He’ll start getting a little flustered around Noelle as his own feelings start to surface. He’ll blush and go out of his way to do nice things for her. Like picking flowers and giving them to her. 
  * In fact, that’s how he asks her out. He gives her a flower he picked that he thought she’d like, shoves it in her face and just shouts out all like  _“Please go out with me!”_
  * When they’re together he actually treats her like the noble she is. If she wants or needs something he’ll bend over backwards to get it for her, no questions. 
  * He’ll like to spend his wages on things for her that really she doesn’t need, but she keeps because it was just so nice of him to buy her all this junk. Especially when he runs up to her so excited about the gifts he’d bought for her. 
  * Flowers are his most common gift though. If he sees a nice flower that reminds him of Noelle he’ll pick it for her, rush to find her, skid on his knees until he stops at her feet and just brandishes the flower at her all like  _“THIS IS FOR YOU!”_  
  * He’s really good when it comes to spending time with her family too. He’s already met her siblings and he can deal with their snide remarks about him because he’s so used to nobles looking down on him so it’s just like… whatever guys cuz I’m gonna be the magic emperor? He’s chill. 
  * If Noelle’s having a pretty hard time over anything he’ll invite her to sleep with him for the night. He’ll just let her snuggle into him and vent if she needs to. 
  * Asta was the first one to initiate any kissing or hand-holding, and he did it super nonchalantly? Like one day he just greeted her and gave her the most forceful peck every that it actually stunned her a bit. 
  * Asta is definitely the most outwardly affectionate one in the relationship whereas Noelle is quieter and more romantic, but usually behind closed doors in privacy. 
  * Noelle told Asta she loved him first though and she almost died from embarrassment. Asta just laughed and was like  _“Yeah, me too!”_




	3. Klaus Lunette x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Was: Can you do relationship headcanons for Klaus Lunette please?

**KLAUS LUNETTE**

  * He’s one of those guys that when he’s affectionate he’ll try and be as subtle as possible and will do his best to keep his face as unreadable as he can. Like, he’ll grab his s/o’s hand and he’ll just stare straight ahead with a dead fish sort of look on his face.
  * It’s only because if he doesn’t he will blush like crazy! He’s such a flustered boy.
  * The only two times this mask will slip is if his s/o teases him, in which case he’ll probably swiftly reprimand them like _“I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Y/N. Don’t be so foolish.”_
  * The other instance is if his s/o is all loving to him first and it catches him off guard. If they kiss him abruptly in public or loudly proclaim their feelings he’s going to turn so red and just stutter out a loud of nonsense. Please sit him down so he doesn’t pass out.
  * He will be fiercely loyal to his s/o, if he loves them they have his whole heart in their hands so he’ll expect them not to break it.
  * He’ll not appreciate being smothered by his s/o in public. He expects his own personal space. Yes, he wants people to know they’re with him and they’re his but it’s too much to be full on where others can see him. He has a reputation to uphold.
  * If his s/o happened to be a commoner honestly it would take him a while to come to terms with being comfortable with people knowing. He would be a bit ashamed that he, a noble, had found love with someone from a lower class. And then when he’s come to terms with that, realising his feelings outweigh his beliefs he’ll feel ashamed for ever treating his s/o like they were something to be shameful of.
  * He’ll apologise when he is in the wrong. Straight up. He doesn’t like being wrong or admitting to it but he will because he prefers a smooth running relationship more. However, his pride is important to him so he’ll not approve of his s/o bending it to their will too much.
  * He calls his s/o darling when there’s no one else to hear him say that. It’s a nice, standard, but highbrow pet name in his mind.
  * Likes receiving massages off his s/o and will return them if wanted. Get them temples and his shoulders and he’ll melt.
  * He’s weak when it comes to a well-executed pout. If his s/o is after something and they pull that face they’re getting what they want. He’s so mad at himself after until he sees how happy it’s made them. Then giving in was worth it.
  * He tries to be a romantic lover but instead of flowers as gifts, he will write his s/o poetry. Really really soppy stuff. Or if he wants to shock them he’ll get really hot and heavy with some steamy poems. 




End file.
